Dimmers are variable voltage devices or devices that can adjust the root mean square (RMS) voltage delivered to loads such as light emitting diode (LED) bulbs, florescent lamps, incandescent/halogen bulbs, fans, small electric motors, etc. By decreasing or increasing the RMS voltage and, hence, the mean power to the load, it is possible to vary operational aspects of the load. For example, dimmers can be used to vary the RMS voltage delivered to an LED light bulb, which in turn can vary the intensity of light output from the LED light bulb.